


sparks

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: I’m jumping on the bandwagon of 100 word drabbles based on “things you said...”





	1. things you said at 1am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreorles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/gifts).



> Brevity is not my strong suit. So this will most definitely be a challenge. Please enjoy. I’ll try to write another one tomorrow

“I had a bad dream.” 

Vic opens her eyes slowly. Aiden is inches away from her face. 

“Hey, little man,” Vic says. She glances at her bedside clock: 1:07am. “You wanna talk about it?” She asks. 

Aiden shakes his head. “I miss daddy.”

“He’s at work. He’ll be home in the morning. You wanna get in bed with me?” Vic tries. 

Aiden nods. 

Vic gently lifts her five year old. He is getting big, but she knows she doesn’t have very many years of cuddles left. 

“Love you,” Aiden whispers as Vic turns out the light. 

“Love you best.”


	2. things you said through clenched teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll take a Quidditch team of Vicley babies for $600

“We are never, ever having another baby.”

Vic squeezes Lucas’s hand until the contraction passes. 

“Didn’t she say this after the last two?” Travis asks, smirking. 

Vic fixes him with a glare. 

“Four is enough,” Lucas says soothingly. “We’re already outnumbered.” 

“After four,” Mom says. “It’s basically the same level of chaos. You don’t even notice.” 

“Plus,” Julie adds. “Kids are like margaritas. You don’t realize you’ve had too many until it’s too late.” 

“As your youngest,” Lucas says lightly. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” 

Another contraction hits. 

“You’re getting a vasectomy, Lucas John Ripley.”

Lucas pales.


	3. things you said too quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angsty Andy and her Mom.

“I love you across the river and over the hills.” 

Mom sounds so fragile, so quiet. Andy might be nine, but she’s not stupid. She knows that Mom is going to die. 

She knows this, even if her dad avoids her eyes and hasn’t said a word. But it still hurts to hear her mom’s voice sound so fragile, so quiet. 

“I love you right up to the moon,” Andy replies, and her own voice is so thick with tears that it comes out like a whisper. 

Mom is crying. 

“I love you right up to the moon... and BACK.”


	4. things you said over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re on a roll with angsty mom feels

“I’m sorry about your dad.” 

Dean doesn’t know what to say to that. Part of him wants to reiterate to his mom what was drilled to him in childhood: Sorry is useless without action. 

His mom loves him, Dean knows. But she too is angry that he won’t join the family business. She too wants Dean to quit doing what he loves. Mom isn’t sorry they’ve cut him off. She’s only sorry that his dad won’t call, that Dean can’t come home.

Dean wants to tell her this. 

He doesn’t. 

“Talk to him, please?” Dean begs instead. 

Mom says nothing.


	5. things you didn’t say at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley- a little angsty, a little sweet

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

At first, Lucas thinks he’s hallucinating. 

“Vic?” He says. Vic is intubated. The building collapsed and punctured her lung. She’s been sedated for almost 48 hours. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Again. 

It’s their way of saying, “I love you” when they can’t find the words, or when one of them needs a reminder while they’re at work. 

Just three taps on the arm, or the shoulder, or the table, or in this case, Lucas’s hands. 

Lucas feels the tears welling up in his eyes. She’s okay. Victoria is okay. He can breathe. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Lucas taps back.


	6. things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley takes their kiddos camping

“Remind me again why I let you convince me to go camping with a toddler and a three month old.”

“The weather is perfect,” Lucas responds. They’ve both got a kid sleeping on their chest, and Lucas has never felt more at peace. “It could’ve been worse.” 

“Worse than this?” 

Their campsite is a complete disaster, and it’s going to take hours to clean up in the morning. 

“Maybe,” Lucas replies. He pauses. “Aren’t the stars beautiful?”

Vic nods. “Do you know why we can see them?” She asks. 

“No light pollution?” Lucas suggests. 

“No, because Aiden broke our tent.”


	7. things you said while we were driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Gravis fluffiness

“I’m want to propose.” 

“You’re what?” Vic yells, slamming on the breaks. 

“I want to propose,” Travis repeats. “To Grant.” He clarifies needlessly. 

“I thought he didn’t want to get married.” 

“We talked,” Travis says. “If it’s important to me, we can get married. Getting married was just something he didn’t let himself dream about. But he’s not really opposed to it.” 

The light turns. 

“And you want to?” Vic asks. “Propose, get married, adopt a soccer team of kids?” 

“I think I do,” Travis replies. 

“I’m happy for you.”

“Although, I think we will stop at a tennis team.”


	8. things you said when you were crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for Incendiary, but you don’t have to have read Incendiary to understand the Drabble.

“You didn’t have to name him after me.” 

“You saved her life,” Lucas says. “I don’t know what would’ve happened, what I would’ve done, if you weren’t there.” 

Sullivan stares at Aiden Robert, eyes wet with tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Sullivan says. “For blaming you for Claire’s death.” 

“You were hurting,” Lucas says. “I can’t imagine.” 

Sullivan trails a small finger down Aiden’s face. “He looks like you,” Sullivan says, changing the subject. 

And Lucas knows that this is Sullivan’s olive branch. Their friendship will never again be what it was, but they can start to rebuild it: brick by brick.


	9. things you said when i was crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jack/Maya. I wrote it as friendship but it could also be read as pre-relationship. 
> 
> Fun fact: I got exactly 100 words for this on the first try (usually I end up over or under)
> 
> CW for mention of child abuse

“Are you okay?” 

Jack looks up from where he’s sitting on the steps. He shakes his head. There’s no sense in hiding his tears. 

“Is it the call from earlier?” Maya asks. 

“It hit too close to home,” Jack says. Child abuse is painful to deal with in any case, but it felt like a sucker punch to the stomach when Jack learned the child is a foster child. 

Maya doesn’t press for details. Instead, she sits next to him, and she rubs his back gently. 

Jack relaxes slightly. It’s nice to know that someone cares, that his family cares.


	10. things you said that made me feel like shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship! And babies! My two favorite things!

“Jesus, Vic. Did you two pull over on the way home from the hospital?” 

Vic recoils. She knows Maya’s joking, but it still hurts. 

Andy glares at Maya. 

“I was just kidding,” Maya says apologetically. 

“I know,” Vic says. And now she’s crying. “It’s just the hormones, and I have no maternity leave, and Wilson made a crude comment about us, and he wasn’t kidding, and we’ll have three kids under one...” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya says. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m happy for you.” 

Vic smiles tearfully at her friends. She’s lucky to have them. 

“Wait,” Andy says. “Three?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should fire that Wilson broke, eh?


	11. things you said when you were drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me. I can’t stop. 
> 
> Also, what’s Jack and Maya’s ship name? I’ve officially gotten on board

“Kiss me.” 

And this is a bad idea, Maya knows, but they’ve been dancing around this for _weeks_. It violates girl code, Maya knows this. Sleeping with your best friend’s ex is like the _biggest_ violation of girl code. She knows that she shouldn’t. 

She’s drunk, just enough that she’s prone to making bad decision. 

And Jack is right there, and he asked, and dammit, Maya wants this... 

Maya presses her lips to his. 

And it feels almost life a flashover. It’s hot and intense and fast. 

They pull apart, both panting. 

“Kiss me again,” Maya says breathlessly. 

Jack obliges.


	12. things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vicley themed fluff and baby stuff.

“Bella, you’ve got the best mommy in the entire world. She’s absolutely incredible, and I can’t believe she’s married to me. I’m just an old fart, and she’s... well... Belle, she’s pretty amazing. But you gotta let your momma get some sleep, alright, B? I know you’re not feeling well, but momma goes back to work in the morning, so you gotta let her get some sleep so that she can be super badass and save lives.” 

The door to the bedroom opens and Vic closes her eyes. 

“You’re awake,” Lucas states. 

Vic nods. “You left the baby monitor on.”


	13. things you said at the kitchen table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, name is Emersyn and I’ll be your captain of the SS Mack/Gishop/Jaya today 
> 
> Also, a little bit of friendship angst for your reading pleasure.

“What is Jack’s wallet doing here?” 

Maya looks up from her oatmeal. 

Andy’s eyes are on the floor, where indeed, Jack’s wallet is next to the table leg. It must’ve fallen out of Jack’s pocket last night. 

“That’s not Jack’s wallet,” Maya lies “It’s mine.” Her lie is transparent, but she’s desperate. 

Andy picks up the wallet and opens it. “I didn’t know you were Jack Henry Gibson.”   
“Please don’t be mad.” 

“Why would I be mad?” Andy asks. 

Maya averts her eyes. 

Realization dawns on Andy. Andy looks shocked, and then hurt. 

And Maya doesn’t know how to respond.


	14. things you said after you kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don’t we get to see their first kiss? This is cruelty

“That was the last one.” 

Jack stares at Maya as he pulls on his jeans. She looks nice like this, all flustered and red and... beautiful. 

“This-“ Maya gestures between the two of them. “Never happens again.” 

Jack nods, then he smirks. “Of course,” he agrees. 

“Maybe one more,” Maya concedes. 

She pulls him in for a kiss, the sheet slipping from her shoulders. Jack’s hands find the bare skin of Maya’s side. 

Maya pulls apart. “Okay,” she says. “This, cannot happen again.” 

“Okay,” Jack nods seriously. He smirks again. 

“Maybe just... one for the road,” Maya relents. 

Jack obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling that this ship is going to have a whole lot of. “Okay. This never happens again.” And then they fuck a few days later. “Last time.” And then they make out at work. “Never again.” And so on, and so forth.


	15. things you said with too many miles between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some flashbacks to Andy’s past and childhood please. Gimme baby Ryan

“Te amo, mija.” 

“Te amo, Papí,” Andy replies. “I miss you,” she says. 

“I know,” Papí was. “But they need me.” 

_I need you_ Andy wants to say. The three year anniversary of Mama’s death is tomorrow, and everything hurts. 

She and Papí were supposed to spend it together. But he’s 2800 miles away, picking through rubble and ash and death. Andy just wants her dad home. 

“I have to go,” Dad says. 

“Bye,” Andy says. She hangs up. 

Ryan is looking at her like the cat that ate the canary. He holds up his dad’s credit card. “You ready?”


	16. things you said with no space between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley Family Fluff

“You’re going to fall off the bed.” 

Lucas opens his eyes. Their bodies are pressed together. Vic’s face is inches from his own. The kids, all four of them, have taken up most of the space on the king size bed.

He scoots closer to Vic. “Thanks.”

“At this rate,” Vic laughs. “We’ll be kicked off the bed when number 5 comes.” 

Lucas presses a hand to Vic’s stomach. 

“We’ll get the bed back in 10 years,” he says. “It’s worth it. I love you, and I love our family.” 

“Well, we’re all pretty loveable, and you’re very loveable too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need Vicley to have a billion kids cuz they can’t stop having sex. 
> 
> And, fun fact: whether you have one children or six children, they somehow manage to take up every inch of space on the bed. And that’s a fact.


	17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember who said, “You know the Chief; he’s a details guy.” But I loved that quote and hope you don’t mind that I borrowed it.

“You know the Chief; he’s a details guy.” 

“Ew, ew, ew,” Maya shrieks. 

“You asked.” Vic takes a long sip of her wine. 

“We didn’t actually think you were going to say anything,” Maya groans. 

“I didn’t need that visualization,” Andy whines. 

“I’m just saying,” Vic takes another sip. “He’s very detailed. In fact...” 

Maya places fingers in her ears. “La la  
la la,” she says. She is very, very drunk, and yet, still not drunk enough to want to hear the details of Vick’s sex life with the _Chief_. 

Vic laughs. “I’m just saying; it’s all in the details.”


	18. things you said when you scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I ship Mack Attack now. We stan. 
> 
> Do I think it’ll last? Probably not. 
> 
> Could we get some good things out of it for both of them? I sure hope so. 
> 
> CW for discussion of death of a parent who

“My parents died.” 

It’s dark. They’re in Maya’s bedroom, and Maya has just woken Jack up. He was thrashing hard, and it took Maya several tries to wake him. 

“They got shot,” he said. “Home invasion gone wrong.” Jack pauses. “My mom was so scared. She told me to hide in the closet and not to make a sound. They killed her.”

“Jack,” Maya says. “I-“ 

Jack cuts her off. “You probably don’t want to hear this. This is... casual.”

Maya reaches over and grabs Gibson’s hand and squeezes tightly. “That doesn’t mean you can’t tell me things.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure Jack’s parents died and he wasn’t removed for neglect because he mentioned his parents being happily together after getting married at six months. 
> 
> But I reeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy wanna know what happened to them. 
> 
> Like I said, Mack Attack isn’t endgame but it’s gonna be a fun ride and I hope we get some character development out of it.


	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Travis backstory.

“We should have a baby.” 

Travis blinks. “We watched your niece for three hours,” he says. “She destroyed our apartment.” 

“And you were amazing with her,” Michael says dreamily. “You calmed her down and she only broke _half_ the good china we got at our wedding.” 

“I still can’t believe we’re married,” Travis says. “Or that we have good china.” 

“I love you,” Michel says. 

“I love you too,” Travis replies. “And we should have a baby. Or a kid. Or a teenager.” He adds. 

“I’ll call after up to DCYF after shift tomorrow,” Michael grins. “We’re gonna be parents!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want some Trav/Michael backstory


	20. things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Travis friendship

“What do you mean the delivery person is in traffic? My friend’s getting proposed to in two hours!” 

Vic slows before she enters the Beanery. 

“Yes. I’ll hold.”

Travis huffs. He turns around. 

He pales. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Pretty much everything.” 

“Ripley’s going to kill me.” 

Vic giggles. 

“It’s not funny. I’ll be dead, and then I can’t go to your wedding. It’s a surprise surprised. He’s been planning this for months.” 

Vic giggles harder. “Lucas accidentally told me two weeks ago. For a couple who spent 6 months hiding from everyone, we can’t keep secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut so much goodness outta this. Including Travis mentioning meeting Vicley babies and threatening to sue.


	21. things you said when we were on top of the world

“Next time, I’m making our vacation plans.” 

Lucas chuckles. “C’mon,” He says. “You have to agree: this view is beautiful.” 

Vic hates hiking, but Lucas climbs Mt. Rainier every year, and this year he wanted to come. They’ve been together for just over a year now, but it’s first time they’ve done a vacation together. 

“It was exhausting,” Vic says, but she’s smiling. “But we made it.

“Feels good dunnit?” Lucas replies. “And look at the view.” 

“Feels like we’re on top of the world.” 

Lucas grins and stares at Vic. He feels that way for an entirely different reason.


	22. things you said after it was over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vicley family fluff

“Just one more story daddy, pleeeeeeaaaaaassssse.”

“You said that three stories ago,” Lucas says with a chuckle. He’s just finished Love You Forever, and . “And Bubba deserves some stories too.” 

Bella grins cheekily. “Just one more, daddy, please.” She gives him her signature puppy dog eyes, eyes that look so much like Vic’s.

“One more,” Lucas relents. 

“I want the one with the firefighter like mommy,” Bella begs. 

Lucas grins and picks up the book from Bella’s bookshelf. 

“I love you daddy,” Bella says cheerfully. 

“Love you too, Bella Bug,” Lucas replies. He opens the book and starts to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fall into the trap of “one more story” or you’ll be reading stories until the cows come home.


	23. things you said before it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I need Mack Attack to have a bunch of l hot, no strings attached sex and then have a clean break (a boy can dream)

“We really shouldn’t do this.” 

Maya’s face is mere centimeters away from Jack’s own. They shouldn’t do this. Workplace romances never end well; Jack’s got a ring still living in sock drawer to prove it. Not to mention, Maya is Andy’s best friend.

“We shouldn’t,” Jack agrees. Even though he wants this, and it’s been awhile since he’s let himself have something he wanted. 

“It’s a bad idea,” Maya says, and then she barely sticks her tongue out and touches Jack’s lips. 

Jack’s resolve crumbles, and his lips are on hers before he can stop himself. It feels like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never forgive ABC for not showing us Mack Attack’s first kiss. How rude.


	24. things you said when we were alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley fluff 23 and 24 go together. A possibility in 2x12

“I love you.” 

Vic freezes. She wasn’t expecting this. Not right now. 

The rest of the team took the patients to Grey Sloan. Lucas stayed with Vic while they waited for a tow truck for her Jeep. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” Lucas clarifies. “Dispatch called, and they said you were involved in an accident and I thought, ‘Oh God, I’m going to lose her.’ You’re not my subordinate, not in this relationship. You’re my equal, and I’m in love with you.” 

Vic opens her mouth to respond. But before she can say anything, the tow truck arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could work our without raising suspicions if Lucas brought his Chief’s car and they needed to take the aid car to the hospital and the engine and ladder back to the station.


	25. things you said in front of other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 and 25 go together. Enjoy!

“I love you too.” 

The tow truck driver looks up at Vic, perplexed, and Lucas has to snicker. 

He and Vic make eye contact, and the whole world: the rain, the road, the tow truck driver. It all fades away. 

Nothing else matters. 

What matters right now is that Vic loves his back. God, just an hour ago Lucas thought he was going to lose her, but she loves him, and it’s the most beautiful sound that Lucas has ever heard. 

He can feel his heart thudding in his ears. “Yeah,” He says in return. “I guess I’m pretty loveable.”


	26. things you said in writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Dean, and the Miller Family

“Happy 31st birthday, Jack! We hope that this year lives up to _your_ expectations.”  
-Ifeya and Bill Miller 

“Why does this feel passive aggressive?” Jack asks. He’s staring at the birthday card that has just arrived from Dean’s parents. He hadn’t been expecting it. 

Dean claps him on the back heartily. “It absolutely is. You’re an honorary Miller now. Welcome to the world of being a disappointment to your parents.” 

“I’m not sure I like this,” Jack says, but he’s smiling. “I’ve never had people to actually disappoint.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Deans says, beaming. “I know I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to believe that Dean’s parents are like most immigrant parents in that they want what’s best for him and sometimes are clouded by that idea. Also, I can see where they were coming from when they believed (and he admitted) that he was a firefighter just to spite them and their expectations for him. 
> 
> I do hope that’s theres a way forward for them that includes reconciliation and support from his family. (And also making Jack and honorary Miller). So imagine that this takes place somewhere in that future.


	27. things you said through a closed door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley fluffiness

“We are never having sex again.” 

Lucas chuckles to himself and ignores her remark. Vic’s locked the bathroom door, and Lucas is concerned. “Would you like me to get you some crackers or a sprite?” 

“I’m serious,” Vic says. 

She pauses. Lucas can hear her reaching. 

“This is all your fault.” 

“If I remember correctly,” Lucas teases. “It’s both of our faults. But I’ll get you a sprite and some crackers.” 

“The good kind,” Vic says. “Saltines. Not Ritz crackers. Bean hates Ritz crackers.” 

“The good kind,” Lucas agrees. 

Vic retches again. “There will be absolutely no more sex. None.”


	28. things you said in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Ripley. Takes place during the prospective power outage is 2x13.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas says. 

“It’s not your fault the electricity went out and the e-lock on the door died,” Sullivan responds. 

“I’m sorry that I killed your wife,” Lucas blurts. 

Sullivan is silent for a long moment.

“You didn’t kill her. I blamed you for a long time, even when the autopsy report proved otherwise. Claire would’ve died either way, and you did everything you could; you let me blame you for Claire’s death.” Lucas can hear the break in Sullivan’s voice. “I’m sorry that I shut you out. I’m sorry that we lost our friendship.” 

Lucas pauses. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the battery in my door dying last week, leaving me unable to get in my room until maintenance came with a key and batteries. Great stuff y’all.


	29. things you said in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 2x15 completely destroyed me. Here have this.

“You should probably come inside or you’ll catch pneumonia.” 

Vic turns to face Travis. “You can’t catch pneumonia from wet clothes. That’s a myth.” She’s been sitting in the downpour for more than an hour, and her clothes are beyond drenched. 

“It’s time to come inside,” Travis says gently. 

“It feels fitting,” Vic says. “Rain on the day of his funeral. He loved rain. We went hiking and it rained, he would just sit there and listen. Will you sit with me?” Vic asks, not wanting to leave the space where she feels closest to Lucas. 

Travis nods and complies.


	30. things i wish you said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within the context of always darkest before dawn.

“Hey, Luke.” Vic peers at the scenic view of Seattle below her. 

Lucas’s will had been clear. He did not want to be buried. He didn’t want to feel trapped. 

When Vic needs to talk to him, she goes to the mountains, where Luke felt most at home. 

“I wish you could’ve been here, today. Rory looked so happy. And I know that she’s going to be an incredible firefighter. She reminds me so much of you. I know you would’ve been so proud. I wish you could’ve been here, and I wish you could’ve told her in person. “


	31. things you said before goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the always darkest before dawn universe

“You’re gonna do great, baby girl, I know you will.” 

“You didn’t have to drop me off to my first day of work, Mom,” Rory says, but secretly, it’s comforting. Rory is fucking terrified. 

“I know,” Mom continues, smiling. “I wanted to.”

Rory smiles. “I’m scared,” she admits. “This is gonna be hard.” She had wanted this so badly, but she’s terrified of screwing things up, of ruining her dad’s legacy.

Mom squeezes Rory’s hand. “You can do hard things,” Mom says. 

Rory breathes in deeply. 

“I’m really proud of you,” Mom says. “Love you!” 

“Love you too,” Rory replies. 

“Goodbye!”


	32. things you said right after hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the always darkest before dawn universe

“My mom’s being unreasonable!” 

“And hello to you too, Aurora,” Deb says, staring at her goddaughter. “What’s wrong?” 

“Mom won’t let me join the academy! She says firefighting is dangerous!” 

“It is.”.

“Okay, my parents were firefighters!” Rory shoots back. 

“And your dad died from it, kid.”

“So you’re saying mom is right?” Rory asks. 

“I’m saying your mom has her reasons. After she lost your dad, she was crushed. You were her light at the end of the tunnel. I can imagine she doesn’t want to lose you too.” 

Rory sighs. “Can you tell me about working with him?”


End file.
